Inappropriate
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Sesshoumaru lays down some rules for Rin. Adults only. A ficlet in process of becoming a canon-era naughty collection.
1. Inappropriate

Author's Note: The first SessRin I've written in some time. Naughty and WAFFy. This may stay a oneshot or grow into a collection of canon-era naughty SessRin.

Warnings: Loli. As always, Rin is portrayed by a 23-year-old actress with an MFA from Julliard.

Inappropriate

"Rin," began Sesshoumaru in the expressionless purr of a voice for which he was known and feared throughout Feudal Japan, "you will not put flowers in my fur. It is inappropriate."

It was at least the tenth time this season that the magnificent dog demon had found his person strewn with blossoms. They did not suit his pride and demeanor, and they clashed with his armor.

The little mortal girl nodded her head, pony tail bobbing and her lip stuck out in an absurd pout. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she muttered.

How delectable she was in such a mood, thought the dog. He could suck that lip into his mouth and graze it with his fangs and evince such a sweet high squeak from her.

"And, Rin," he continued, "you will not remove the dragon's muzzles and feed them honey from your fingertips. It is inappropriate." The fool of a child would get her hands bitten off.

"Ah-Un," replied Rin.

Sesshoumaru fought back a snarl. "You will not give that foolish name to my dragon. It is inappropriate."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, tears welling.

How he longed to drink the salty wetness with a quick dart of his tongue and draw a delightful gasp from her surprised mouth.

"And Rin," he went on, beginning to truly enjoy himself but keeping his excitement from his voice and expression, "you will not dress Jaken in your kimono and run around naked in the forest. It is," he cleared his throat as he twitched within his hakama, "inappropriate."

Rin let out a child's disappointed whine.

How he would love to devour that whine with his mouth over hers. He fought back a groan.

Both demon and child were then silent. The moments stretched.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" piped the girl at last, tipping up her shaggy head and sniffling a little.

"Yes, Rin?" came the low, commanding answer.

"I may not decorate you with flowers nor feed Ah-Un from my fingers nor call him 'Ah-Un' nor play dress-up with Jaken nor be naked in the woods."

"That is correct, Rin."

"Because it is inappropriate." She mimicked Sesshoumaru's pronunciation perfectly and held his gaze bravely.

How he loved when her little voice was so grave and serious and her eyes so bright. His cock stretched and stiffened. "Yes. Inappropriate."

She cocked her head and pursed her lips in thought. "What about releasing the little beast in your hakama to play with, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she queried, pointing at the growing protuberance.

Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked the tiniest smile. "Perfectly inappropriate, Rin," he replied, untying his obi and welcoming her delicious disobedience.

Rules were made to be broken, after all. And no one broke them quite like his Rin.


	2. Crack

A/N: The naughty continues, but no touching until you're clean, Rin! (As in all of my SessRin loli, little Rin is played by a 23-year-old Julliard-trained actress, so no guilt is necessary.) Crossposted to LJ's Hentai-contest.

**Crack**

The barest tip of Rin's pink little tongue protruded from her rosebud mouth as her little fingers danced in the air, longing to close around Lord Sesshoumaru's little beast.

He released it into his own hand, loving the heavy heft of it, the thick heat, the glistening red tip, and, most of all, Rin's eyes. But when he glimpsed her grimy hands, he knew it would not do.

Regardless of the delights his little mortal treasure would offer, there would be no touching until she was clean. His cock demanded it, and his garments even moreso. (Indeed, one of the gravest offences for which he loathed his bastard brother was the dirt beneath his claws that had once soiled his haori in battle. A severed arm was nothing by comparison.)

He refastened his obi and followed his girl to the river, fur trailing softly behind him. She skipped happily, shedding her kimono as she went, singing a little semi-coherent rhyming song about Sesshoumaru's beast that came to life in her hands and tasted better than honey. Sesshoumaru grunted softly at the way she made depravity sound sweet and twitched a little as her pert little peach of a bottom bounced along.

Oh, she tested the inuyoukai's silent resolve, but control was his métier, and Rin was its finest gauge. The child turned her head to beckon Sesshoumaru as she reached the riverbank, and magenta lids slid low over his almond eyes at the sight of her tiny pink nipples, taut in the cool breeze. He resisted the temptation to lick his lips.

"Here I go," Rin chanted with a nervous giggle, for she knew the water would be cold.

How brave is my girl, thought Sesshoumaru, a shiver running through him at the high sweet sound of her squeal as she submerged herself in the icy stream. She bobbed up again with a squeak, her little shaggy head soaked and dripping. She shook the water from her like a pup. His pup. His Rin.

Aware she was being watched, the little wet creature cocked her head. "Will you wash me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A grunt escaped the mighty Lord of the West. The crack in his veneer belonged to her, though she scarcely knew it.

As he contemplated the sensation of his cool fingers upon her soft, moist, hairless body, he grinned inwardly. The way she unknowingly challenged him was exquisite torture. Someday, he knew, she would truly break him. He longed for it.


End file.
